<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That‘s What Love Is (Reprise) by redcurlzbychoice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170366">That‘s What Love Is (Reprise)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcurlzbychoice/pseuds/redcurlzbychoice'>redcurlzbychoice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(From the Earth below to the Heavens above) That‘s how Far and Funny is Love [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cosmic Climax, Crowley‘s Bedroom, Crowley‘s London Flat, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, No beta we fall like Crowley, Poetic Porn, Porn with Feelings, Porn with Lots of Feelings and Reassurance, Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens), That bus scene, Yeah First Time Finally, first time lovers, hopefully, sensual smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcurlzbychoice/pseuds/redcurlzbychoice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p><p>“Good?“ Crowley managed to ask another eternity later, not recognising his own voice, soft and hoarse and raw. “Angel? You ... good?“</p><p>Aziraphale‘s smile was more than affirmation, that the angel’s world indeed had turned a scintillating universe better than tickety-boo. “Crowley,“ he whispered, as his hips started to respond to Crowley’s offer. “Crowley. Oh, <em>fuck</em>, Crowley!“</p><p>                                      .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(From the Earth below to the Heavens above) That‘s how Far and Funny is Love [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That‘s What Love Is (Reprise)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 8 of yet another author’s venture on that bus scene post-Armageddon and what will follow...<br/>Titles by courtesy of the unrivalled Mr. Freddie Mercury. May he party in peace.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Crowley,“ Aziraphale said, some infinite amount of stilled eternity later, when Crowley started time again with a sway of his hips. “Oh, Crowley!“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crowley only could glow at him in response, lost for words, even lost for sounds, as they slowly, gently explored each other, embracing the heat of each other‘s body and want. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Again he wavered his hips, ever so gently, as if he were still afraid his Angel would back out, always and again coming up, allowing his Angel room to withdraw, again and again, if that were the angel‘s desire. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, his movements drew enraptured sounds of delight from Aziraphale’s lips, enthralled sighs that clearly indicated his Angel was giving in to his desires at last, and was inclined to savour every tempting course Crowley would serve tonight.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Oh, Crowley,“ Aziraphale moaned, he <em>moaned</em> so <em>utterly</em> salaciously, and Crowley’s useless heart burst at this sound, at this spectacle of his Angel’s gaze undulating between fluttering shut in relished indulgence and taking in the sight of Crowley above him wide openly, his movements and their unequalled union.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good?“ Crowley managed to ask another eternity later, not recognising his own voice, soft and hoarse and raw. “Angel? You ... good?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aziraphale‘s smile was more than affirmation, that the angel’s world indeed had turned a scintillating universe better than tickety-boo. “Crowley,“ he whispered, as his hips started to respond to Crowley’s offer. “Crowley. Oh, <em>fuck</em>, Crowley!“ His hands floated to Crowley’s thighs as he was chasing his Demon‘s hips, searching for his heat when Crowley offered too much space for him to bear (not now, not anymore, never ever anymore). With multiplying intensity Aziraphale was pursuing their union, gripping Crowley‘s hips to keep him from fleeing, to bring his Demon down, nearer to himself, to bury himself deeper in his Love than ever before, to lose himself in the torrid heat of his Demon, just as the demon lost himself in this surge of his Angel’s ferocious passion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crowley couldn‘t bear missing one single moment of Aziraphale‘s revelation, and he stared into this expressive face, these eyes that glowed in passion of an intensity unknown and a variety unthinkable just hours before, these lush lips now slightly parted, oscillating between uninhibited want and lascivious rapture. Crowley dared to let his hand glide up to these curls, these cheeks, and let his fingers sink into the velvety font of this nonpareil mouth. He was rewarded with an enthusiastic sigh, as Aziraphale’s tongue embraced his fingertips, and he felt Aziraphale‘s hands tighten on his hips. Aziraphale’s strong arms moved languidly, and all of a sudden he lifted the demon up, to let him gently glide down. A jubilant, wondrous cry on his lips, the angel lifted him up again, brought Crowley down, his gaze always returning to these golden eyes, slowly rocking Crowley on his cock, steadily taking up speed, rapturously fucking his Demon onto his splendid angelic cock, unrestrained at last, and Crowley let it happen, let his Angel claim him, let himself drown in the love that he‘d always offered and that now at last was taken so generously in ecstatic rouse. His throat hurt from the despaired screams of six millennia of hopeless want, longing to break free. His eyes were about to flutter shut, overwhelmed at last by this tide of heavenly love unfelt in aeons, as he realised Aziraphale was talking, hardly coherent, but still so much like - him. “Crowley, dearest, oh, please. Please, let me ...“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Anything.“ </span> <span class="s1">Still Crowley was lifted up, the angel thrusting his cock into him every time he brought him down, never slowing. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t even know, love...“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything!“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The scream in Crowley’s throat found its freedom, a howl of love and lust and trust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Angel, anything! Take! Fuck! Love me!“ he cried, and he felt himself lifted, shifted, turned, his gorgeous Angel‘s cock never ceasing to slide in and out and in again, deeper and deeper, with even more vigour now that Crowley was pressed back down into his tartan spread, their love filling up his whole world, his soul pierced by angelic passion, his mind penetrated with his Angel’s fervour, and he cried out his exhilaration with every thrust that ripped through his corporation, conjoining his Angel‘s voluptuous sighs of his name and his whispers of keen compliments. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">A thought rose from memory. “We’re fucked!” But the tone was different. Entirely different. A world turned upside down and restored different. “We’re fucked!”, Crowley thought, and he trembled with a happiness surpassing time and corporeal limitations. All of him soared to meet Aziraphale’s licentious vitality, his own hips thrusting up as much as he could to take in more of Aziraphale, reciprocating his Angel‘s shoves, welcoming his Angel’s lust, his love, his swollen cock, created anew to give rise to passion, a means to forge the unification not only of their bodies, and as one they moved and breathed, writhing towards and away from each other, outwards and inwards, again and again, slow and fast and then idling for just this fraction of time because it all felt just so </span> <span class="s2">good,</span><span class="s1"> so unutterably fucking perfect, halting for another lapse in time to cherish the feeling of being immersed and surrounded not only by flesh and skin and muscles, but by sheer love and devotion.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time expanded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t do anything about it. Time expanded and Crowley felt every part of Aziraphale urging to be one with him, felt every movement of this angelic being delving into him, his own corporation yearning for completion. He perceived every cell of his earthly frame crying out to be touched by Aziraphale’s love, melt into his Angel, and he burned with incandescant ardour everywhere his Angel clung his fingers into his flesh, pushing the barriers of their corporations, thrusting the barricades of their opponent sides, immersing himself into Crowley again and again and again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aziraphale,” he whispered, and he smiled, his eyes drinking in the angel’s torso, his fair curls, his thrown back head, exposing this revelation of a neck, reverberating with covetous affirmations of want and devotion, beyond words now that they were so close, so close, and his palms followed his gaze, his perched demonic being yearning to be saturated with Aziraphale, his touch, his smell, his love, all he ever craved for, more than he’d ever hoped for. “Aziraphale, I ... you... we ...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His Angel’s gaze found the serpent eyes, and he returned the smile, tenfold, lavishing his love onto Crowley. The angel bent forward, to delve into a kiss, to douse in Crowley’s embrace, and their bodies melted into each other, even more, cupping Crowley’s throbbing cock between them, making him hiss out in rapture. Their lips merged, welcoming their counterpart, their tongues entwining as their bodies and souls reached the edge, and once more his Angel arched his hips against Crowley’s, and it was just this last zest that was needed to bring Crowley over that final boundary, and he took flight, his corporation convulsing in spasms of bliss, and he took Aziraphale with him, to overflow with lust and pure pleasure, and it poured from their minds and their souls, from their lips and their trembling bodies: “<em>Love</em>!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Crowley tried to will his eyes to stay open, to take in all of Aziraphale, and the gold locked into the blue, when they met with Aziraphale‘s, wide eyed and open mouthed, shaking, breathing in all of Crowley, spilling and consuming the essence of their love.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All faded into white.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were out there again, in the void of the desert, wings spread wide, black and white. There still was space between them, too much to bear, not anymore, never again, it wouldn’t do, and Crowley soared up to reach Aziraphale, and Aziraphale flowed down to reach Crowley, and in the middle they met. Their hands found each other, their fingers interlaced, no one, nothing ever in between, when suddenly they felt something vital leaving, bereaving them of energy, of life, and they looked at each other startled, looked at <em>it</em>, as it turned into a goldenblue furnace of light hovering between them, and they marvelled at it, beheld its beauty in awed silence, both left weak and vulnerable with the loss, but not alone, never again on their own. They smiled, a new certainty rising between them. Slowly they entwined, their arms enclosing the other in mutual embrace, vanquishing any space left between them, absorbing this fiery swirl of life between them, until they were rewarded with a flood returning, filling them up, making them overflow with love and life and devotion. And for a brief moment in time they were one, antagonisms not only overcome, but combined to form something greater, better; a symposium to join the two halves, to heal the wound of separation, to form the primal whole, the unity powerful enough to question the Gods. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the depths of the blazing desert, Crowley faintly beheld his heaving corporation, became aware of the weight of Aziraphale’s earthly body, collapsed onto his, on his bed, sweating, panting, still moaning softly, overwhelmed and pliant, just like his own. He started to laugh, a chuckle first, embracing Aziraphale with his mundane arms, leaving no atom in space between them, smooching soppy kisses into his curls, until he rocked Aziraphale with his laughter, happy and exuberant, and full of bliss. Crowley clung to his Angel’s body, enclosed him with his long legs, enshrined his Angel still immersed into him, and his heart burst once more when he felt Aziraphale joining in the rejoice, purring sounds of pleasure, shaking with petite chortles, both quivering in aftershocks and giggles, dissolving into each other’s responsive bodies. In wordless mirth they held each other close, fondling the other, eyes still closed, because all these other sensations were overwhelming enough, their touch, their smell, their synthesis, and they stayed like this, entwined, until their breaths eased, their bodies calmed, until they felt the world again, still spinning and racing towards a future.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos, Comments, CC? All appreciated (‘course).</p><p> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>